The Memories of My Life Before
by Enchanted2015
Summary: Katherine convinces Bonnie that Damon is bad for her. So she leaves. But when Damon sees her again 100 years later how is she still alive? Is she Still the same Redbird? What happened to her? And who is this Cole? Damon doesn't trust him, so why does Bonnie? And what is this about Klaus? Hes supposed to be dead! Pairing: bamon/ Stelena/ Mage/ Matt and Chloe.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is my first story for VD and yes pretty much all my stories will be Bamon. You can not imagine how much i freaked when my friend called and told me that my first story was up. It is amazing to finally be an author. I wanted to be one since eighth grade and now i finally am. It is soooo great!**

**the song for this chapter is Good Girl by Carrie Underwood. **

**PLEASE IM BEGGING YOU! REVIEW! IF YOU DONT ILL MAKE DAMON COME AFTER YOU!**

**DAMON: WHAT?**

**ME: YOULL GO AFTER THE PEOPLE WHO DONT REVILEW**

**DAMON: DO I GET BLOOD?**

**ME: YOU CAN DO WHATEVER YOU WANT TO THEM. sO YES YOU GET BLOOD**

**DAMON: OKAY FINE WITH ME**

**BONNIE: DAMON STOP! DON'T BE SO MEAN! (TO ME) AND DON'T ENCOURAGE HIM**

**ME: SORRY BONNIE**

**So before i get to carried away with my rambling heres the story**

**oh and I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES, SONG, OR CHARACTERS.**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO LJ SMITH AND CARRIE UNDERWOOD**

**Chapter 1**

**Good Girl**

"Bonnie" Katherine whined "you _have_ to come"

"No I don't. I wanna stay here" She said leaving out her reason for wanting to stay, _Damon_.

"Please" Katherine begged, giving her friend her best puppy face that was impossible for Bonnie to say no to.

"Fine" Bonnie sighed. As Katherine left skipping Bonnie fell back on her bed and groaned. Katherine always knew how to get exactly what she wanted. In fact the only thing Katherine didn't have was Damon.

"Red bird?" came the familiar whisper from her window. Bonnie quickly rant to the window, "Damon!" she exclaimed happily. She opened the window and he climbed in quickly grabbing her around her waist and spinning her around.

"Now tell me what has my kitten upset" he said kissing her forehead.

Bonnie leaned into him loving how his voice went deep when he used one of his nicknames for her. "Katherine" she sighed.

"Not again?" Damon asked. Katherine had been begging his redbird to come hear her sing. But because of his mind reading ability Damon knew that the real reason was so she could 'talk some sense into Bonnie' she didn't like Bonnie and Damon together, and she had had a crush on Damon forever.

"Yeah, again, and I have to go this time" his redbird sighed.

"Puppy face?" Damon asked her knowing she could never refuse anyone if they gave her the puppy face. How else would he get her to agree to date him? She nodded grimacing and he laughed.

She slapped him on the arm playfully, "It's not funny" she pouted.

"Yes it is" he said hugging her.

"But I still don't wanna go!" she whined flopping back onto her bed.

"Now, kitten why wouldn't you want to go? Dancing, drinking, all those people's thoughts…" he asked her with his signature smirk. After defeating the malach and kitsune her powers had grown so that she could see auras and hear people's thoughts. She knew that she could learn to control it but she hadn't had enough time to practice.

She groaned and covered her face with her pillow. "I forgot about all the people" she said frowning, "and their thoughts and auras."

"How?" Damon asked genuinely surprised. How could she forget? Couldn't she read his mind?

"With you I'm normal. I can't hear your thoughts or see your aura" she told him confused. Wasn't he blocking his thoughts to help her? She knew he didn't like to help but he loved her. He always helped her.

"You can't?" he asked worried. What was with this? She wasn't even supposed to get these powers, and now something was wrong?!

"No, I thought you were blocking your thoughts to help me"

"Redbird, I wish I was, but I'm not." He said kissing her forehead.

"I don't want to let Katherine down, but I also don't want to be hearing thoughts and seeing auras all night either." The little redbird pouted up at her dark angel. Damon hugged her tightly, his thoughts still spinning 'Why couldn't she hear his thoughts?'

"Damon?" his redbird asked quietly.

"Yes, little redbird?" he said questioningly.

"I know you don't like to, but, could you come with me tonight?" She asked lightly, actually a little scared of his answer.

"I would" he told her "but I think Katherine might get a little upset." He finished laughing quietly. That was an understatement. Katherine would be furious if he came.

"I don't care." Redbird said burying her head in his chest "I can't be around all those people tonight without you. And there's no reason why I shouldn't be able to bring you, my dark angel, with me."

"Okay, kitten" he said inhaling her scent. "Anything for my redbird."

-At the club -

"I don't know why you had to bring him but, okay" said Katherine to Bonnie while Damon went to get their drinks.

"Thank you for understanding Katherine" Bonnie told her friend. "I just really wanted to be with him tonight but I also didn't want to let you down."

"Okay bon bon. Well see ya later. I gotta go sing now." Katherine said jumping up and skipping away to get ready.

Damon watched as Katherine walked away to sing as he came back with their drinks. He could barely take his eyes off his Redbird. It was a Halloween party at the club and he was dressed as Jack the Ripper while Bonnie and Katherine were the girls he had "Rippered". Bonnie had on a low cut dress that showed off her creamy white skin. The dress was also tight and he had used red dye to make a line of "blood" on their throats and more "blood" on their dresses.

A little later as Bonnie and Damon sat drinking the club owner went up to the microphone on stage and announced that Katherine was going to be singing tonight. Everyone clapped and Katherine walked up and took the microphone.

"Hello everyone, I'm Katherine. If you're wondering I dressed as a victim of Jack of the Ripper. And the first song I'm going to sing to you tonight is an original song that I wrote for my best friend. I would tell you her name but then I think I might turn into an actual victim so, this is Good Girl." She said as she came on stage and took the microphone.

Bonnie was aghast. Katherine had wrote a song for her? And what was Good Girl supposed to mean?!

Suddenly music came on and Katherine started her performance.

Hey, good girl, With your head in the clouds, I bet you I can tell you, What you're thinkin' about

You'll see a good boy, Gonna give you the world, But he's gonna leave you cryin'

With your heart in the dirt

'Oh HELL NO! She did NOT' Bonnie thought. She knew what the song was about, her and Damon.

His lips are dripping honey, But he'll sting you like a bee, So lock up all your love and

Go and throw away the key

Hey good girl, Get out while you can, I know you think you got a good man

Why, why you gotta be so blind? Won't you open up your eyes?

It's just a matter of time 'til you find, He's no good, girl, No good for you

You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes and go, go, go...

Better listen to me, He's low, low, low... Hey, good girl, You got a heart of gold

You want a white wedding, And a hand you can hold, Just like you should, girl

Like every good girl does, Want a fairy tale ending, somebody to love, But he's really good at lying

Yeah, he'll leave you in the dust, 'Cause when he says forever, Well, it don't mean much

Hey good girl, So good for him, Better back away honey, You don't know where he's been

Why, why you gotta be so blind? Won't you open up your eyes?

It's just a matter of time 'til you find, He's no good, girl, No good for you

You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes and go, go, go... Yeah yeah yeah, he's low

Yeah yeah yeah, Oh, he's no good, girl, Why can't you see? He'll take your heart and break it

Listen to me, yeah, Why, why you gotta be so blind? Won't you open up your eyes?

Just a matter of time 'til you find, He's no good, he's no good, Won't you open up your eyes?

Just a matter of time 'til you find, He's no good, girl, No good for you

You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes

- Bonnie's house -

'How could she do that to me?' Bonnie thought 'doesn't she know how much I love him?! And he isn't bad' she thought desperately. But then she thought of what he had done before. 'Oh, god! Is Katherine right? She would never do anything to hurt me unless it was true.' She realized. 'She is right.'

- Boarding House -

' Bonnie couldn't possibly think Katherine is right. Could she?' Damon thought lying in bed. She thought Katherine was her friend. She could believe her. And if she did… he didn't even want to think about that. He couldn't live without his Redbird!

- Katherine's house -

Katherine lay in bed staring at the ceiling. She hoped her plan worked. If it did it would make Bonnie leave Damon and then Katherine could move in. She had wanted Damon since she first met him. But first he had been infatuated with Elena and then he dated Bonnie. Katherine wanted him! He was hers! And she would do anything to get him.


	2. Copacabana (AT the copa)

**I know i haven't been for a while but i've had the musical at my school going on. I was a speaking tree. It's still technically going on but i found a tiny bit of time to give my faithful readers the next chapter. So since you've waited so long... here you go!**

**Ps. i don't own the vampire diaries or the song copacabana by Barry Manilow**

**Chapter 2**

**Copacabana (At the Copa)**

Bonnie couldn't take it anymore! She had been cooped up in her room all day! And Damon hadn't even come to see her! As she laid on her bed bored her phone dinged meaning she had a text.

**Damon: Red bird?**

**Red Bird: yea?**

**Damon: You doin anything?**

**Red Bird: No. Y?**

**Damon: Come to the boarding house**

**Red Bird: um. Ok?**

**Damon: Yea. Get dressed up. I'm taking you on a date.**

**RedBird: Ok. Be there in 20 minutes.**

**Damon: C ya then kitten**

**RedBird: Bye my Dark Angel**

She decided to wear her blood red skirt (no pun intended) and her sparkly black ballet flats with her tight red tank and her flowerly black lace shirt over top. She then put her hair up nicely and curled it so it would frame her face perfectly. She put on a tiny bit of makeup and left to get to the boarding house.

She had lost time trying to fix her hair and she really wanted to see Damon so she decided to take the short cut through the woods. She knew it probably wasn't a good idea but she was anxious to see him and it was still daylight. She was about halfway when she heard it, the pounding of running feet or paws.

She turned quickly to see yellow eyes staring at her through the branches. She screamed and started to back up only to realize that they had surrounded her. 'What am I supposed to do now?' she thought frantically looking for an escape route. There was none.

'Such a pretty girl', 'unprotected', 'she smells wonderful', ran through her head and she realized that they were the creatures thoughts. They were so vile and overwhelming. She couldn't stop them from coming. The woods around her started spinning. There were far too many thoughts, she couldn't control her power and their thoughts were too powerful. If she didn't get away soon she wouldn't be able to even call for help. Reading their thoughts, even unintentionally, was quickly draining her powers and energy. She was getting tired and it was hard to stand up.

Would her friends start looking for her soon? She didn't know. Even if they did they would check the roads. She never liked the woods, no one ever went that way. Her friends would never look for her here. And by the time Damon and Stefan found her scent, it would be too late. She didn't know what these creatures were or what they were planning to do, but she guessed they wouldn't leave any evidence. God this had been such a bad idea!

She felt light headed, her legs couldn't hold her up any longer. She collapsed to the forest floor. 'Damon! Help me! Please!' she thought frantically. She hoped she was close enough to the boarding house. Otherwise he wouldn't hear her cry, and this was where she would die. The creatures slowly started toward her. She could see them more clearly now. Werewolves! But she didn't see Tyler Smallwood. She didn't recognize any of them. She was all alone.

With the last of her power she put up a shield. She wouldn't hold for very long but if Damon was coming it would give him time to get to her. She closed her eyes giving into the blackness around her. She felt a blast of power and opened her eyes to see a black crow rush into the clearing to stand in front of her protectively. "Damon." She breathed out quietly giving into the blackness struggling to engulf her.

**Damon POV.**

After I finished texting my redbird I kicked Elena, Stefan, Matt, Chloe, Meredith, and Sage out. I wanted it to be the perfect date and that was NOT going to happen with all our friends there. I had candles set; a bouquet and I had even made dinner. I even had her favorite CD in the player. I sat and waited.

After twenty minutes when she was supposed to be here I started to get worried. I ran out of the Boarding House and into the surrounding woods. I was always more comfortable in the woods and the air helped clear my head. Suddenly I heard Bonnie's voice, 'Damon! Help me! Please!' Her voice in my head was frantic.

I ran toward her voice frantic with worry to find that she was surrounded by werewolves. I scowled and changed into a crow sending a blast of power at the same time. I sped through the trees in front of me, flying into the clearing at full speed. I quickly changed to my full form taking a fighting stance in front of my kitten. I growled menacingly at the wolves while bearing my fangs. The wolves whimpered and ran. I picked up my redbird sped back to the house taking her up to my room.

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Bonnie was so tired and she couldn't open her eyes. 'Why won't my eyes open she thought?' Suddenly she realized that a song was playing in the back of her mind. She listened closely and realized that it was a Barry Manilow song from her favorite CD. 'So Damon actually was listening' she thought happily. She had told him that she liked the songs form her mom's Barry Manilow CD. Suddenly the song switched to the next song Copacabana (At the Copa). It was one of the weirder songs from the CD but that was why she liked it so much.

**Her name was Lola, she was a showgirl**

**With yellow feathers in her hair and a dress cut down to there**

**She would merengue and do the cha-cha**

**And while she tried to be a star, Tony always tended bar**

**Across a crowded floor, they worked from 8 till 4**

**They were young and they had each other**

**Who could ask for more?**

**At the Copa (CO!), Copacabana (Copacabana)**

**The hottest spot north of Havana (here)**

**At the Copa (CO!), Copacabana**

**Music and passion were always the fashion**

**At the Copa...they fell in love**

**(Copa Copacabana)**

**His name was Rico, he wore a diamond**

**He was escorted to his chair, he saw Lola dancin' there**

**And when she finished, he called her over**

**But Rico went a bit too far, Tony sailed across the bar**

**And then the punches flew and chairs were smashed in two**

**There was blood and a single gun shot**

**But just who shot who?**

**At the Copa (CO!), Copacabana (Copacabana)**

**The hottest spot north of Havana (here)**

**At the Copa (CO!), Copacabana**

**Music and passion were always the fashion**

**At the Copa...she lost her love**

**(Copa. . Copacabana)**

**(Copa Copacabana) (Copacabana, ahh ahh ahh ahh)**

**(Ahh ahh ahh ahh Copa Copacabana)**

**(Talking Havana have a banana)**

**(Music and passion...always the fash-shun)**

**Her name is Lola, she was a showgirl**

**But that was 30 years ago, when they used to have a show**

**Now it's a disco, but not for Lola**

**Still in the dress she used to wear, faded feathers in her hair**

**She sits there so refined, and drinks herself half-blind**

**She lost her youth and she lost her Tony**

**Now she's lost her mind!**

**At the Copa (CO!), Copacabana (Copacabana)**

**The hottest spot north of Havana (here)**

**At the Copa (CO!), Copacabana**

**Music and passion were always the fashion**

**At the Copa...don't fall in love**

**(Copa) don't fall in love**

**Copacabana**

**Copacabana**

**Damon POV**

When I walked in to check on my redbird the CD I had put in was playing some wacko song, but redbird liked it so I kept it on. After it was over I turned it off, after I did I saw my kitten move. So she was finally awake. I was getting really worried about her, she had used more magic than she ever had before and I started to worry she wouldn't wake up. "Redbird?" I asked her.

I could tell that she was struggling to open her eyes when she heard my voice and I wanted to see the chocolate eyes I hadn't seen for about a day. "That's it kitten. Open your eyes for me" She whimpered and reached out for me and I gave her my hand. When she had a hold of my hand she calmed and finally opened her eyes. "Are you okay now kitten?" I asked she was still holding on to my hand tightly. She nodded and released my hand but instead wrapped her arms around my neck tightly. I hugged her back and inhaled her scent as I whispered in her ear "I'm glad you're okay. You really scared me there redbird. Please don't go through the forest."

"I promise" she murmured her head still buried in my neck.

Now I know 'I could never live without her. If she left I would kill myself. I refuse to live my life without her.'

**Yes i know Damon was waaaaay out of character at the end but i've been at a play frying my brain for the past 2 months! so whatever he'll be back to normal soon. Plus i thought he was actually really sweet and that fit well with this chapter. now i've decided to let you guys have a chance to guess the next song. i'll give you a few lines adn you have to tell me the name and artist when you review. kk? so here is your clue**

**If you have children some day**

**when they point to the pictures**

**please tell them my name**

**Tell them how the crowds went wild**

**Tell them how i hope they shine**

**The lyrics at the end might be a little messed up but you should know it anyway So read Review and guess. YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!**

**BA BYE FOR NOW!**


End file.
